


Free Day

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, nope nope, not before his morning coffee, smol angry jihoon is not dealing w boyfriend jun's teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Please imagine the short one in your otp reaching their arms up like they’re gonna kiss the tall one.The tall ones like “aww babe ur too short” and the short one just puts them in a headlock and throws them onto the floor





	Free Day

Today was a rare day with no schedule, and most everyone in the dorm was taking advantage of it. And in this case, taking advantage meant sleeping past noon for everyone except those too hungry to keep sleeping.

Jihoon was one of those people.

Somewhere around 10am he stumbled out of his shared room and toward the kitchen, eyes still only half open. He needed coffee first, and then, all of the food that he can eat before the others are awoken by the smell and come to steal some.

On the way to the kitchen, Jihoon passes Seokmin, who is staring a bit blankly at the tv. There’s a half filled cup of coffee sitting next to Seokmin.

Seungcheol is passed out on the opposite end of the couch, almost unidentifiable under the number of blankets piled atop him. Jihoon considers trying to steal Seokmin’s coffee but decides the boy actually looks like he needs it more than Jihoon does. 

Jihoon doesn’t notice Jun is in the kitchen as well until he feels familiar arms slide around his waist and a light kiss pressed into his hair. “Morning Jihoonie.”

Jihoon mutely nods, turning in Jun’s arms so that he can hug the taller back. It feels nice, hugging Jun. Jihoon feels like a lot of his stress melts away when Jun holds him. Not that Jihoon would tell anyone that aloud. But the sentiment is there.

Soon Jihoon is pulling away slightly from their hug, tugging gently on the front of Jun’s hoodie. Jun just raises an eyebrow in confusion. 

“What Jihoonie?”

Jihoon huffs, standing on the tips of his toes and huffs again when he’s still not tall enough to reach Jun’s lips. 

Jun takes one look at Jihoon’s pouting face and laughs. “Aw baby, you’re too short.”

The pout falls from Jihoon’s face, replaced by a sudden concentrated look. Before Jun is fully aware of what is happening, the smaller boy snags Jun’s arm and flips him right over.

Jun is suddenly staring at the ceiling, the wind knocked out of him.

“Who’s the short one now, fucker.”

Jihoon is smiling contentedly at Jun, and Jun just snorts before pushing himself up. 

“I never should have showed you any of the martial arts I know.”

“Nope!” Jihoon agrees brightly, grabbing his coffee and almost skipping out of the kitchen.


End file.
